


Didn't Go To Plan

by Laievita



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Omega, FrostIron - Freeform, Heat Loki, Intersex Loki, IronFrost - Freeform, Loki Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Omega Loki, Omega Verse, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laievita/pseuds/Laievita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently the chitauri have some serious set backs when it comes to magic, or they have a really weird way of trying to punish earth. Everyone who sets foot on midguard will either become Beta, Alpha, or Omega. Thanks to this back fired spell the chitauri decided to do. Which one you are depends on your personality. Omega's are fashionable, high-maintenence, and always submissive, along with an introvert or shy mind set, they also usually despise fighting. Alphas love fighting, don't care what they wear, have a huge ego and love to impress anyone and everyone. Beta's are set back, rational, and do what they need to do. </p><p>Well, at least omega's USUALLY don't fight. Not correct for the newly rehabilitated trickster on the Avengers team. </p><p>Good luck Loki, you're gonna need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Go To Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry. Omega-verse just reeled me in. And if Loki acts a bit feminine it's because he's omega and that's just how things work in my head. Loki's just a sexy beast of a bottom. 
> 
> ~L17

Tony Stark sighed, glaring at the TV. It's not that he didn't like the way the world had turned around since the Alpha/Beta/Omega incident. It _had_ helped the world see that people could see people of the opposite sex, even those pricks who were all prim and proper. Not one headline had come up with some hot celebrity and the headline saying _Harry Styles, Gay?!_ or some shit. But it did make him feel a little awkward being an alpha, when the only other Alpha's in the tower were Clint and Thor. That said, they were in a tall building full of Beta's and two Omega's. Namely Wanda and Pietro, the wonder twins. Now he'd just been given the spill by Thor that his brother was proven to have been mind controlled and was coming to _earth_ as part of the _avengers_. They were fucked. Royally fucked. Yet another Beta. No way Loki could be an Omega, right? He was too good a fighter. Not that the wonder duo weren't.

"Friend Stark! My brother will be arriving soon! Have you settled his rooms?" Bellowed the over enthusiastic puppy-god.

"Yeah, but he'll be on my floor. Not enough time to clear another level."

"Of course, did you customize it as I asked?"

"Yep. All gold green and black for him. Half my floor looks like the hulk threw up all over it. Happy now?"

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle yourself?" Thor asked suddenly, sitting on the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"My brother is a very likely Omega. Surely you realized?" Thor said, eyes widening a bit.

"He's a what?!" Tony exclaimed, nearly spilling his scotch.

"He has all of the traits, every one of them, my friend. How did you not consider it?"

"Thor, he threw me out a window." Tony said with an exasperated sigh.

"Thanos threw you out a window." Thor corrected. "My brother _was_ an esteemed warrior but he didn't _want_ to be one. My father forced it upon him in order to make sure he could protect himself." Tony looked at him incrediously before sighing. Too late to be arguing about this.

"Look, I'm going back to bed. We'll see in the morning."

"Aye, sleep well, my friend." Thor chimed, walking to the elevator.

* * *

Tony sighed, cradling his coffee and watching the re-enforced titanium he made for the bifrost landings. The rest of the Avengers stood by, looking weary. It was eleven at night, so everyone was tired and not wanting to have a god to babysit. When two golden lights touched down everyone tensed. "Here we go..." Tony mumbled under his breath, waiting for the light to dissipate. When it did they were shown a very thin god with long black hair that swept mid-thigh and Thor.

"You weren't joking..." Natasha called. "Omega it is."

"What?!" Tony promptly dropped his cup, watching as Loki shifted uncomfortably and stepped back. "You've got to be kidding me!" But then his alpha kicked in, and he winced a bit. Yeah, Omega.

"Let us get back inside. It's fairly cold out here." Thor said, leading his brother. Once everyone was inside Steve cleared his throat nervously.

"It's a bit uncommon to have Omega's in the Avengers, but we've already got a couple. I uh, I don't think you should be sharing rooms with Tony though. He's an Alpha, and that could get kind of... Awkward." He said, ringing his hands and watching as Loki gulped down the warm tea Wanda had given him.

"That will not be necessary. I doubt Stark would be so cruel as to force himself upon me. If it's my peace of mind you're worried about, I think your worries are misplaced."

"Alright. Just let us know if you change your mind." Loki nodded at this, frowning a bit. "Fury will be by later, if that's what you're worried about." Steve added.

"Come on, Bambi. I'll show you to your rooms." Tony said, grabbing the gods slim silk clad arm and half-dragging him to the room. After flamboyantly giving Loki the full tour Tony settled down. He'd given the guy a nice library, a large bedroom, a mildly large bathroom, and a walk in closet. The living room and kitchen/bar were going to be shared, because they were in the middle of the floor. He'd also given a few pairs of jeans and band t-shirts because they couldn't know the god's size and didn't have Thor to ask. He knew they'd have hell from Fury tomorrow too, because sheild wasn't told until five hours before hand.

Loki sighed and slumped against the couch in the library, which wasn't huge, but stocked full of every midgardian title available. The furniture was so comfortable he nearly fell asleep right then and there, but caught himself just in time to walk to his room, toss on some of the clothing his new room mate had given him and collapse on the bed, yanking the duvet on top of himself and falling asleep.

The next day everyone was _really_ going to get it. But at least Fury couldn't do anything rash. Omega's were given a hell of a lot more protective rights than Alpha's or Beta's. Now there were laws that strictly banned unfairness towards them, and basically stated that if you harm a hair on an innocent Omega's head you get locked up in prison. That's because it was now a hell of a lot easier to place crimes like rape. Omega's were physically incapable of _raping_ someone. They were also incapable of defending themselves or disobeying an Alpha command. So, if Fury tries anything he's done for.

* * *

Tony sighed in exasperation, banging on his roomies door. "Loki! Come on, time to wake up snow white! Dammit! Wake up!" He shouted, groaning inwardly. He prepared himself to get decked by a grumpy, sleepy omega, an embarrassing way to get a black eye, really, as the door opened. Instead a groggy god with bed head leant on the door frame. "Yes?" He asked bitterly, looking up at him. Tony blinked. Wasn't he a lot taller before now? Right, slouching. Tony sniggered a bit, the gray AC/DC shirt he was wearing was caught, displaying the god's pale shoulder, and the jeans wear baggy and ripped. He looked like a punk rock teen getting ready for school.

"Come on, breakfast on the main floor."

"Main?" Loki asked as he grabbed a brush and tamed his messy hair. "Wouldn't that be some sort of reception?"

"No, that's the Lobby. The main floor is where the team meets up. It's more like a common room, or something." Tony pressed the "Main" labelled button on the elevator. Loki hummed and nodded. Tony noticed -because his genius brain always picks up on the weirdest details that he has no use of- that Loki's hair was cut so that he had a shorter bit in the front framing his face. The god didn't seem to care about the shirt that was still slunk over one shoulder, and didn't bother to fix it. The elevator doors opened with a mechanical swish and Loki blanched a bit if it was even possible.

"Is that..." He was staring unblinkingly at Coulson, who was sitting beside Fury on the couch.

"Yeah, you didn't kill him. Apparently." Tony waved awkwardly and Coulson did it back, smiling grimly.

"I'm glad I didn't." Loki muttered, looking down. Tony was surprised at that. Well, he hadn't been in control of his actions. Both of them strolled out and Natasha shushed Fury as he went to talk.

"Director, I think that can wait until he's had breakfast." She dragged him to a seat between herself and pepper and smiled a bit. Beta's were the fawning ones of the bunch. Omega's were shy and usually abused, and Beta's took it in their power to be the "momma bears". It was weird, how Nat had become a Beta. Female Alpha was more likely, and those didn't exist. Pepper was one too, and no wonder. She took care of Tony everyday. Loki ate meekly, and talked to Natasha about some random things, asking questions about the ways things worked with all the omega/beta/alpha world. While he was talking he overheard Coulson and Fury talking with Tony.

" _Yes_ dammit! He's an Omega! No, it's not some trick. Thor doesn't seem surprised, he told me himself before Loki got here that he was likely to be an Omega. Fury, as unlikely as it is he's definitely Omega." Tony exclaimed in a whisper-shout.

"Has he been hostile?" Coulson asked.

"No, he crashed as soon as he got here. He seemed a bit grumpy when I woke him up, but with how I woke him up I wouldn't blame him if he hit me, which he _didn't_ "

"How'd you wake him up?" Fury asked, his mind going more exasperating routes.

"I banged on his door, Fury. I didn't do what you're thinking about."

"And are you considering it?" Clint teased, sitting down beside him. Tony sighed.

"Who wouldn't? He's a _god_." Tony said with a petulant glare. He hadn't thought of it until now, but Loki _is_ attractive. If he had to? It wouldn't be bad. "But he's also a beta, and quite possibly a friend, given enough time. I'm not doing, nor thinking, about that. Any alpha would jump at it, including you." Clint shrugged.

"Point taken." He got up and walked over to Natasha.

"If there are any signs of hostility I'll have him in my custody, understood?" Fury asked, in a serious voice.

"There won't be." Tony said, knowing he doubted himself thoroughly. This was going to be weird.


End file.
